


Crow Dark'angel Devil's Love

by Oneshot_bravo



Category: Original Work
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Imma fill this thing up, MMS is a goth, Other, are you proud of me mom, i don't know what else to put, i'm improving my writing, should i actually put a legit tag, some person named uno, suffer reader, this is shisse, uno dies, yes the title's a shitpost within itself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneshot_bravo/pseuds/Oneshot_bravo
Summary: A super hot goffic gurl namd Crow Dark'angel Devil haz a new ghst frind! Follow her on sexi foffik advenchure in da goffic school!





	1. Chapter 1

Meet the torture subject, OC number Uno.

She’s just your everyday junior high student. Her grades are mostly above the C range, she doesn’t really care about her looks, and she looks like she was either horribly sleep deprived or that she was punched in both eyes. She’s also more edgy than she’d like to admit.

Meet the other torture subject, Misses Mary Sue.

She might as well be a living representation of the word edgy. Cuts her wrists, drinks blood, classifies as a vampire, horribly OP, has a disturbing amount of friends that are much less powerful than her and the slightest bit less edgy than our little mary sue, but supports her as if it was their sole reason for their existence. 

Let’s allow Uno hear past the first of the four walls.

“What the-” The girl spun around, trying and failing to pinpoint the exact source of the text.

Uno. Do you know anything about the multiverse?

The oblivious girl frowned.

“I’m sorry, what-?”

Don’t worry, you will soon be sent to an alternate universe.

The girl looked around once more, before letting a sigh escape from her lips. She had a tired, let’s-just-get-to-the-point voice.

“… alright, disembodied voice, I’ll play along. Whaddya want?”

However, the person you will be with is rather powerful, so I could either make you physically, mentally, and emotionally invincible…

She now had a dreamy look in her eye.

“That actually sounds kinda cool…”

Or I could kill you and bring you back to life as a ghost.

She froze and sputtered violently.

“WAS?! I’M SORRY, RUN THAT SHEISSE BY ME AGAIN WAS ZUM TEUFEL-”

A convenient gunshot echoed through the school hall as Uno’s body crumpled to the floor. It wasn’t long before a translucent girl rose from the corpse.

“WHAT DID YOU-“

Now then, you will be sent to a parallel universe and your soul will be attached to another being. Don’t worry about things like eating or going to the bathroom. You don’t need to do that anymore.

“THAT’S NOT HELPING!”

You will be visible and audible to everyone in the universe as well.

“I NEVER ASKED FOR-“

Now, the fourth wall shall close as Uno gets attached to MMS.

Her panicked face whipped around as the world was twisted and adjusted.

“Disembodied voice?! ANYONE? SOMEONE TAKE ME BACK! HILFE!”

Now let’s see MMS, after all, it will change to her perspective.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi my name is Crow Dark’angel Devil and I have midnight colored hair with dark red streaks in it that goes just past my shoulders and sharp fangs the color of snow and moonlight pale skin and ruby eyes and lips. I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. I go to a school called Dark Groves, which I’m really popular at (all the students and teachers are Goths).

I woke up from my coffin and stretched and yawning. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was blood red velvet with black lace on the ends.  I was wearing black pajamas with skulls on it, blood red lipstick, and red contacts.  As I got up in my room (black, of course) I saw a ghost floating besides me. I could barely tell she was a girl from how she was dressed. Who in their right mind would wear a gray hoodie with no designs on it? It’s soooooo ugly!  I turned my attention back to my reflection in my black antique mirror and put on my makeup (white foundation, black lipstick, and black eyeliner). I put on four skull earrings and was going to put on a corset before the window shades opened and ugh, it was too sunny outside.

“Oh thank gott! I thought I went colorblind!”

I hissed as I hurried to close the shades before I turned to ash. I glared at the ghost.  All she did was deadpan at me before gesturing to my room, that *****. “Hey, you do realize that there are more colors in the visible spectrum than red, white and black, right?”

“Shut up!” I yelled, taking out a bottle of blood from my coffin shaped box. I drank a little bit before turning back to the ghost. “What are you doing here?!”

She shrugged nonchalantly. “No idea.”

“Leave!”

The annoying ***** continued to deadpan. “I already tried.”

“Try harder!”

“I did try harder saumensch!” I groaned as I grabbed my phone and texted  ‘Bloodytears666, there’s a ghost in my room. It soooo annoying! Come here and take a vid of me killing it.’  then I turned back to the ghost, smiling ‘cause I knew it would be gone. “Hah, I texted my friend and-“  The little **** interrupted me. “You have friends?”

“Yep, tons. And I’m gonna have them take vid of me killing you, which will defiantly get Death to fall for me!” 

...

 

Perhaps we should give way to Uno’s perspective of things. As powerful as MMS is, narrating is definitely not one of her stronger points.


	3. Chapter 3

‘What the sheisse was I forced into?’ One can only take being ripped apart from their world, just to be sent to another and stay there for an unknown amount of time, and with no promises of ever returning to their original home so well.

It really wasn’t surprising for me to be in a bad mood.

I deadpanned at the goth before holding up a translucent finger.

“Eins, you don’t have friends,” The girl whipped around to the area I was floating in. 

“Were you even listening you little *****-“ 'Stop it. Get some help.'

“The correct term for them is slaves.” 

I watched in mild amusement as the girl’s hands curled into fists, before I continued on to making the universal sign for number two.

“Zwei, who’s this Death guy?” That got a blush out of her.

“Shut up! I don’t love him, okay?!” ‘Is…is this saumensch for real?’

I pinched the bridge of my nose and unnecessarily exhaled. “I'm assuming that you're only acting, because if you truly are being serious, you’re being as subtle as an ice cream truck right now.” I watched her eyes glow an unnatural shade red and wondered silently if I could actually die twice in a row. ‘Schon, of course her eyes glow red, why wouldn’t they glow red.’

The goth then summoned a plethora of bats and I wondered casually if she stored them in an invisible bum bag when they weren’t in use (what else was I suppose to think, they were all coming from right behind her).

All at once they swarmed me

 

… and perhaps we shall let Uno hear from the first wall again. Uno huddled into herself, cocooned in a flurry of black wings. It took a while for her to realize me.

Uno gasped, it seems she recognizes the font.

“Disembodied voice?! GET ME OUT-“

Don’t worry, you are made up of colored oxygen. She glared at the air in disbelief.

“IS THAT SUPPOSE TO SOMEHOW REASSURE ME?!”

No magical power exists that can specifically ‘harm’ air. It’s useless to fight air to begin with.

“So…I’m safe?”

Technically, yes. Time for the first wall to become as impenetrable as always.

“Wait don’t you dare ditch-ACH KOMM SCHON!”

The tornado of bat had yet to cease, except now Uno was sitting with legs crossed in midair wearing quite the poker face. She looked back down at the overpowered goth, raising and eyebrow.

‘Should I tell her? Nah.’

Eventually the bats dispersed and flew out the window, leaving the room in a state of utter dismay. Books with pentagrams were littered on the ground.

MMS glared at the ghost. “LOOK AT WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!”

If the goth was hoping for guilt, she didn’t get any. “You got yourself into this mess, you get yourself out.”

Suddenly, someone knocked gently on the door. MMS sent one last death glare at Uno before turning her attention to her bedroom door.

“STAY OU-“

It truly was a perfect chance for Uno to shout; “Come in!”

The door opened to a kindly looking woman. The goth glared at her and groaned. “GET OUT MOM!”

All the mother did was smile. “Alright darling, but you should start getting on off to school!”

She then gently shut the door, and the goth spat in its direction. Uno raised an eyebrow

“Howzabout you treat your maid better saumensch?” The ghost said, unamused by the vampire’s antics.

In flash of red light, “Of course it’s red, why would anyone expect anything else from Edgy McMyChemicalRomance?” the goth teleported to her school’s gates. 

 

Take it away, Uno.


	4. Chapter 4

Not even a second passed after the goth disappeared, and I was already pulled with her to wherever she went. Which was incredibly reminiscent to how I was sent here (maybe I can ask the vampire about it later, but now doesn’t seem to be the time).

However, just ahead lied a dark, ivy covered castle. Blocking us were to rusted gates, complete with designs that made it seem even grimmer.

 

One look. It took me one look at the school to realize how the vampire’s personality was nourished (read destroyed) even with the type of mom the current goth had. I also realized it wouldn’t be long before my personality was dragged down as well.

“What a lovely school! Which class teaches Satanism 101” Was my sarcastic remark.

The goth spun around and growled. “You followed me?”

“Against my will? Yes. I supposed I did saumensch.” The goth huffed and marched toward the impending building. A few seconds of uncomfortable silence followed before the goth spat out an answer.

“Satanism 101 is in Mr.Fedora’s class.” I squinted my eyes in confusion.

“Was…was that a joke?” Girl then teleported to her first period class, and I was dragged to the doorway of said class.

A sign was right next to the doorway. I severely doubted it would be a good idea to actually walk into the class, so I read the sign instead. What I saw made my eyes widen. 

‘Mr.Fedora, Room 666?! Mistress Edgy WASN’T joking?!’

What an incredibly convincing argument for me to stay out. So I did. Frankly, common sense always ruled second in my mind.

However, a problem popped up.

I was utterly bored. I couldn’t wander around without Mademoiselle Edgy, I learnt this quite quickly after many failed attempts to get at least five feet away from the classroom. Daydreaming, even if the art was perfected from many long lectures and work hours, can only last a person so long. I was still hesitant about going into the classroom.

What a good reason to start singing Disney songs through the door to the classroom. I took an unnecessary deep breath and knocked on the door.

Tap, tap, tap tap, tap.

I heard the voice of the damned respond with; “Come in.” Common sense told me that I would regret my decision and most likely rue the day I was born.

I put my face as close as I could to the door without actually touching it…

…and started to sing the most off-tune cover of Disney Frozen’s “Do You Wanna Build a Snowman”.

Not a few seconds after I finished my solo (my nervousness somehow making the song even more off-tune) the door opened to a teacher wearing a fedora and a black trench coat.

Behind him was a darkened room with candles as its only light source. Gothic students, all wearing dark clothing and even darker eyeliner were inside as well.

And let’s not forget the pentagram drawn out of what appeared to be blood.

I put on my best poker face (a skill that I learned to divert any suspicion away from me) and kept all of my panicked screams internal.

“Sorry, was I interrupting something?”

I wonder how MMS was taking this. Let’s go to her perspective for a bit.


	5. Chapter 5

Death was sooooo sexy! He had snow white skin, ice blue eyes, and a six-pack to the boot.

He was totally turned on by my flirting and was leaning into me for a frenchie when Mr.Fedora stood up.

“****!” I heard Death say. “Well, babe, looks like we were caught.”

But instead of the teacher going to us, he went to the door and Death sighed.

OH MY SATAN HE WAS HOT-

Then I saw the hoodie freak, the *****.

 

We all know that MMS’s story telling is a bit lacking. Show her the way, Uno.


	6. Chapter 6

Mr.Fedora tried to drag me into the classroom. Not that he actually managed to, seeing how he awkwardly groped the air multiple times. So I decided to float into the classroom, which was an AMAZING idea, because the teacher then slammed the door behind me, making it take all of my willpower not to flinch.

“Today,” he started, “I will show you how powerful a demon is.” He then pointed an accusing finger at me. “Watch as this ghost gets torn into shreds in its claws.”

Mr.Fedora’s eyes then glowed red (WHAT IS IT WITH THIS PLACE AND THE COLOR RED?! Am I in the Soviet Union or something?) as he position his hands over the pentagram, and starting chanting words that made shivers go up my spine, my pure determination the only reason why my poker face hasn’t fallen yet.

I watched in horror ,concealed by a bored expression ,as a horned creature rose from the middle of the pentagram. I refused to let the teacher feel the satisfaction of scaring me.

‘Welp, if I die, at least I died wearing a straight face.’ I closed my eyes and waited for the blow.

…It came. Oh, don’t you dare think that it didn't come.

It just went right through me, quite literally. Made completely out of magical air, remember?

It was kinda funny to watch the teacher’s cocky smirk fall flat.

Swipe after swipe, the demon got more and more tired. It wasn’t long before it collapsed. I knelt down, pretending to examine the demon a little, mainly to mock the teacher, before I straightened up.

“Heil me, I guess.” I stated, giving the teacher the biggest schiss eating grin I could manage. The man then stormed out of the classroom, shouting “Class is done, now get out!”

 

I then turned to the goth, impatience clear on my face. "Now can you please move on to your next class?! I don't want to stare at this classroom for another thirty minutes!"

**Author's Note:**

> I somehow manage to regret nothing and everything.


End file.
